Almost Like Brothers
by RavenRosenKrow
Summary: This is a shory story about Ichigo and Shirosaki. Ichigo is living in a church under the protection of Aizen or so he thought until Aizen gets angry at ichigo and does something unexpected can ichigo find the strength to stand up to him? sum inside.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN BLEACH. (that doesn't however mean I don't want to.)

Ichigo POV

'I'm late, so, so very late. Aizen is going to kill me' I'm running down long narrow halls that seen to go on forever. I can't help but think to myself about the new apprentice that has moved in today 'I wonder what he looks like? Will he be old? Or young, I truly hope for young, we have no need for another old man' I think as I opens a pair of double doors leading into the main church area (can't remember what it's called)

I froze as my eyes fall upon a tall albino, dressed somewhat like I would picture a street kid, but he looked….well kinda hot that way, Not that I'm into men or anything but… wow.

I hadn't noticed I was staring until he turned his head slightly to look at me. 'Oh my sweet Jesus, I love his eye's; said eyes where a golden color that seemed to glint and glimmer in the dim light that was provided thought the stain glass. "Uh… you're the n-new apprentice?" I stuttered out. What I was not expecting was the large grin that plastered itself onto the albinos face or the watery voice that sent little shivers down my spine when he spoke "Guess so, gotta name?" The albino turned around all the way as the sentence left his mouth, and a feeling of ve ja vu crossed by both Shiro and Ichigo. "His name is Karosaki Ichigo," Both the albino and Ichigo turned to the sound of the voice. "And Ichigo please when you are spoken to you are expected to answer back, understand?" Ichigo scowled but bowed non-the-less.

"Yes, Aizen-sama sir."

Normal POV 

Aizen turned to the white man "Welcome to our facility's Shirosaki Ogichi, I ask that you please enjoy your stay" Aizen said with a hint of irritation creeping into his eyes as Shiro was not only ignoring him but after that one glance at him when he came in, he turned back to Ichigo and hasn't taken his eyes from him sense.

"Ichigo huh, wut 'n' odd name fur ya…,Strawberry is it? Tha' fits" Aizen going completely unnoticed by him. Ichigo turned to him with his face red from what he could only pass off as rage but Shiro just thought it was cute.

"T-THAT IS NOT WHAT MY N-NAME MEANS! IT MEANS PROTECTOR. AssHole!" Ichigo shouted and turned around to stomp of in a fit of rage. That is until Aizen's sharp voice cut through him like a knife halting all of Ichigo's movements the moment Aizen has demanded he stop. "Y-yes, Aizen-sama?" Ichigo stuttered out of fear of punishment for shouting the way he did.

Sosuke walked up to Ichigo calmly and back handed him…hard. Ichigo stumbled into the wall next to the door, catching himself there. "Do. Not. Ever. Be disrespectful to our guests." Sosuke let out a harsh breath and looked back at Shiro who was glaring fiercely at him "Ogichi, please if you will follow my disrespectful student to your room, I have things to do this moment" Without waiting to listen to what the albino had to say he left the room. Shiro frowned at what had just transpired. "Yes 'Aizen-sama' "Shirosaki said in the most sarcastic tone he could, watching a small blood trail from Ichigo's mouth down to his chin.

Shiro walked up to Ichigo with a slightly irritation at the fact the boy did nothing to stop this Aizen, Standing right in front of Ichigo who flinched a little at the close proximity of the other male "leme see it, yer face…." Ichigo shook his head and tilted his head down more so the other male didn't have to see Ichigo's embarrassment, Shiro wasn't going to let this one go though he wanted not only to examine the damage but study the boys face because he was beautiful, with that in mind Shiro grabbed Ichigo's chin with his thumb and index finger yanking his face up to his own, assessing the damage done to the little strawberry.

"tha's goin ta hurt later, ya always let 'im push ya 'round like tha?"he asked his breath faning over the Ichigo's face making him shiver. Shiro smirked while his gaze traveled up Ichigo's face landing on honey brown eyes. Yanking his chin away Ichigo tentatively put his shirt sleeve to his lip and winced. 'Fuck, just what I needed; why the fuck did I lose control like that? I haven't been put in my place like that in quite a while. Idiot new kid, if only he weren't here'

"I Don't have much choice, I owe Aizen-sama my life. I apologize for my rudeness Ogichi-san" With that Ichigo bowed quickly then straightened out, wiping the blood of his chin and exited the main church area, expecting Shirosaki to follow, which he did after watching Ichigo's back for a second or two.

Finally catching up to Ichigo, which was harder than you'd think, Shiro noticed how Ichigo stiffened when he came up behind him. Ogichi took note to come up to him carfuly next time, 'why do I even care' to how weird his situation was and wanted some answers. "Why ya so tense? I aint goin ta hurt ya…. Ya know jus' cuz ya owe 'em yur life doesn't mean ya gotta put up with tha shit."

"I don't have the strength to fight against him yet….., uh uhm sorry, it seems I'm over stepping my bound but, Ogichi you have no business talking about what Aizen does to me it's his concern, Only his. " Ichigo said with dullness that the albino didn't like. "My apologies, Berry-chan" Ichigo stopped abruptly only for Shiro to walk into him from his stop in speed, they both ending on the ground. Shriosaki on top of Ichigo and Shiro couldn't help but stare into, angry yet startled honey brown eyes, they sat there for what seemed forever before Ichigo tried to get up with getting up Shiro helped

Ichigo up, "Thanks" with that Ichigo quickly opened the door he stopped at and looked at the albino expectantly. "Well I have places to be right know, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer and show you around…. The bathroom is through the other door in your new room, uhm… well I thing that's everything, oh my room is down the hall to the left, the only door with an orange…" Ichigo blushed, looking down, still not sure why Aizen would do that to his door "Bow…on my…door, it's impossible to miss"

And sure enough, when Shiro was snooping around a couple days later, he came across the door which could only belong to a curtain orange headed monk apprentice, that Shiro has secretly been waiting to see for five an a half days know. It was like he vanished and Shiro wanted to know why, and with that in mind the albino quietly turned the door knob and started to opened the door only to freeze with the door half way open. "And just what do you like you're doing Ogichi Shirosaki?" The chilling voice of Aizen's echoed off the walls of the hall they were standing in. "Jus checkin in on Ichigo, Sir Aizen-chan. Wonderin why he's been gone so long, have any ideas?" Shiro wasn't sure but he'd thought he just saw Aizen's eye twitch at the pet name and new he'd regret it later. "Please if you will, it's Aizen-sama. If I knew you were going to be a nuisance I would have left you in that Orphanage."

"Step away from that child's door, so he may rest" Shiro was a little shocked for lack of a better word, so in turn shut the door and stepped away from it. Shiro wasn't prepared for such cold words. "Pfft. Fine, but let me say this, if I do not see Ichigo in two days' time I'll come back. And you won't be able to stop me then" Shirosaki said warningly, then walked away. 'I feel so….possessive, what's wrong with me?' the albino thought to himself befor vanishing down the hall.

**Three days later**

"Hey, Shiro lets go to the bar, Aizen will never know." One of the many people that I had made friends with over the last couple of days said to me though it was more like a statement than a question "Naw, I have someone I gotta go see." I said a little more than irritated with the fact that, Ichigo hadn't shown his face around. "Shi-chan…?" The green haired girl questioned, though I didn't much like my new pet name, I couldn't complain, there wasn't many allies in a place like this and sense she was little I didn't think that she would understand that pet names are for good friends. "Shi-chan, if you're going to check on Isygo, he's not here." I turned around from walking away and stared at her a little shocked which seemed to be happening a little to often for my taste. So instead of showing it, I grinning like an idot and shot back "Eh well I guess ya caught me, Wher' the lil strawberry an' way?" Inoue blushed at the pet name I'd given Ichigo, but answered me non-the-less

"Probly in his room, which would be strange because he's only in there after punishment or to sleep. Though that's the first place I'd look if I were you, he also might be in Aizen-sama's quarters." Inoue said, with sadness in her eyes. "Aizen-sama favors, Ichigo, but that doesn't mean that's a good thing…" The Peach haired girl stated before down casting her eye, and walking away with the rest of her group.

`~`~`~`~`~.~`~`~`~`~

Night has fallen and Shirosaki has decided that he'll sneak into Ichigo's window, so no one can stop him this time. He's walking along the brick pathway of the courtyard to their dorm (of whatever you wanna call it) and comes to a window that's acrossed from his own and peers into the window, shocked was the most vivid emotion on his face and there was a burning rage pitting in his stomach at the sight of Aizen leaning over Ichigo's prone body, putting a chase kiss on Ichigo's lips, making Ichigo in turn flinch back in his sleep.

Blood was boiling inside Shiro, He could feel it corsing though his veins.

When Aizen was satisfied with the way little Ichigo looked he walked out of the room with a smirk that promised there was more to come. Once Aizen left, Shiro was able to calm down enough that he could rilly inspect the boy, there was bandage after bandage after bandage on this boy, and blood seeping from a place here and there on his sleeping body. Shiro made little work of climbing though the window, then once inside the albino looked at the room, apprehensively scanning the room before walking over to the bed with a sad look. "Wut d'he do to you?" Shiro wondered aloud. Careful not to wake the sleeping strawberry, Ogichi knelt by the bed and gently cupped Ichigo's face in his hand and rubbing his thumb over Ichigo's plump bottom lip, when something that the albino wasn't expecting happens, it was small but there non-the-less Ichigo's face gently pressed up into his hand and rubbed back "S-shi-nii" Ichigo whispered before a tear rolled from his eye and down his face only to be caught by Shiro's hand .

Shock was clear on his face when he pulled his hand away Ichigo whimpered at the loss, but stayed asleep, which Shiro was grateful for.

'why'd he…say m'name? I hardly now this guy'

Was his last thought until he spied a picture on the desk at the far end of the room, said picture had to people in it, young people, but the most shocking was that the little boy on the right looked a lot like him and the other boy was the spitting image of the orange haired boy in the bed. 


End file.
